bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Season 9/@comment-207.242.5.126-20160121214447/@comment-4999473-20160121221829
I had almost all these ideas! But I like all 10 of them. Here's what I had in mind: I'm wanting these characters to return/appear and these things to happen: RETURN: - Kurt - Priya Koothrappali - Alex Jensen - Josh Wolowitz - Leslie Winkle - Dennis Kim - Emma (Dennis's new girl) - Mrs. Rostenkowski - Althea - Missy Cooper - Mrs. Fowler - Eric Gablehauser - President Siebert - Zack Johnson APPEAR: - Leonard's father, brother and sister, brother's fiancée (or now-wife) and sister's husband - Sheldon's father (in a flashback since he died before the show began), brother, brother's girlfriend, sister's husband and nephew (sister's son) and Meemaw - Penny's mother, sister, brother, sister's husband and nephew - Bernadette's brother Joey and their 4 other siblings (mentioned in S512 and S7E3) - Sam Wolowitz - Raj's other sister and 3 brothers - Bernadette's nephews/nieces (mentioned in S7E9) - President Siebert's wife, daughter and dog HAPPEN: - Lenny re-wedding with friends and families present - Howard's half-brother Josh meets Leonard, Sheldon, Penny, Amy, Stuart, Emily and Alex - Alex returns and becomes a main character. - Leonard and Sheldon's mothers meet the rest of the gang: Amy (except Sheldon's mother; they already met in S4E3), Bernadette, Stuart, Emily and Alex - Bernadette stands up to Leonard's mother and angrily berates her for her treatment and raising of Leonard and speaks in her usual angry voice of sounding like Howard's mother and Beverly is attacked by Bernadette's parents - Sheldon and Amy's mothers meet and Amy's mother is berated for not being a very good mother to Amy - Emily and Stuart appear in more episodes - Priya returns to Pasadena and is shocked to find out that Leonard is now married to Penny. - Stuart and Emily's parents, siblings and relatives mentioned, talked about/appear for the first time. - Amy's father and siblings (if there are any) mentioned, talked about/appear for the first time - Josh's mother (Sam's second wife/Howard´s stepmother) mentioned/appears for the first time. - Mrs. Koothrappali visits Pasadena and meets Amy, Bernadette, Stuart and Emily - Raj's parents meet Emily and like her - Emily stops acting creepy and sinister, becomes sweeter and she and Penny stop hating each other and make peace - Sheldon and Amy clash with Priya, Dennis and Leslie - Stuart begins dating Alex and she finally stops having feelings for Leonard - Penny, Bernadette and Amy doing more things together: e.g. going for massages, playing sports, seeing a movie etc. - Leonard finds out his mother kissed Sheldon I would also like to see Wyatt returning and bonding with Leonard and also to get along with Penny's mother (I'm also REALLY hoping she'll be played by Lisa Kudrow). Another thing I'd like to see soon is Lenny and Shamy discussing having babies and Bernadette has to stop disliking children since she's pregnant and she will tell Howard, right? Amy and Sheldon should sleep together again and soon get engaged.